villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gorosei
The Gorosei, also known as the Five Star Elders, are the quintet of leaders of the World Government in One Piece. They can be considered the main antagonists of the series, as they rule the most corrupt organization in the One Piece world. They have a very high authority in the World Government and are the highest-ranking Celestial Dragons. This was later proven false as it was later revealed that they are only the public leaders and answer to a mysterious individual named Im. The voice actors for the Gorosei are Jerry Russell, Kurt Kleinmann, Randy Pearlman, Cameron Smith, Kent Williams, Garrett Hayes Reeves, and JB Edwards in the English dubbed version of the anime. Personality As heads of the World Government and tyrants of the world, they have authority over the world. The Gorosei are knowledgeable of many things in the world and as a group they seek to keep order in the world. They are against any possible threats to the World Government such as pirates and other individuals who goes against their wishes such as the archaeologists of Ohara. The Gorosei are cautious of the three great powers in the world which includes the now-disbanded Shichibukai, Yonko, and the Marines. When Crocodile was defeated by Luffy, the Gorosei was frustrated over Crocodile's loss as this would negatively affect the three great powers of the world. They were also frustrated at Monkey D. Luffy for disturbing this power and have kept a close eye on him from the incident in Alabasta, to Marineford, and to Dressrosa. They are wary toward Luffy for the troubles and crimes he caused to the balance of power such as defeating three warlords and going against the World Government. As a result of the crimes that Luffy is responsible for causing, the Gorosei views him as a special threat to the World Government especially learning that he has the will of the D. The Gorosei also fear powerful individuals such as the Yonko especially when they are meeting together. They fear that the unions between the Yonko pose a great threat to the three great powers that the Gorosei try to maintain. Such worry arises when the Gorosei knew about Shanks and the Whitebeard communicating and when they found out that Big Mom planned on allying with Kaido. They are also wary of other powerful individuals such as Marshall D. Teach for his crimes against the World Government and feels that the Yonko are great enough to defeat him. As leaders of the World Government, the Gorosei value powerful members that fight for them. When Aokiji left the Marines they were disappointed that they lost a powerful asset to the likes of Blackbeard. They blamed Akainu for Aokiji's defection. When Jinbe left the Shichibukai position, they saw this negatively as it would not uphold the well-intended relationship between the fishmen and humans. The Gorosei is also against studies that they do not approve of such as the study of the past conducted by the Ohara Archaeologists. The Gorosei had them killed for their studies viewing it as a great threat to the World Government. In addition, any constant disturbance to them is viewed as a threat and they take it seriously. Together, each member of the Gorosei agree on one thing when they talk among one another. As individuals, they do not disagree among one another and as a group they are primarily focused on maintaining order. In addition, each member do not speak over one another when one speaks. Despite being a group, they are able to convey their message to someone that they are speaking to like an individual such as when they were speaking to Shanks or Im. Relationships Akainu They see Sakazuki as a capable fleet admiral who has authority over the marines. Akainu on the other hand does not like how the Gorosei would go out of their way to protect unscrupulous individuals like, Donquixote Doflamingo, as it would tarnish his reputation. Akainu would also get into an argument with the Gorosei and would raise his voice at them when he does not approve of their actions that would make him look bad to the public. In return, they view his reputation as non-important and mocked him on how Aokiji has now joined the Blackbeard Pirates. Shanks In their meeting, the Gorosei were willing to hold a meeting with the Yonko. Despite being a pirate and one of the Yonko, the Gorosei showed respect towards him and allowed him to sit and talk to them because of his reputation. Im In the presence of Im, the Gorosei kneel in front of the individual. One member also calls Im by the honorifics of Im-sama showing respect for the individual. Im also sits on the empty throne and the Gorosei are shown to be subordinate to Im. Ohara Scholars The Gorosei was strongly against the research that was conducted by the Ohara Scholars. They did not like the information they have uncovered and preferred that they did not continue their research any further. The Gorosei had the Ohara Scholars killed for uncovering too much information and wanted to kill them to keep them silent on what they have uncovered. Despite killing them, the Gorosei did not like that they had to go forward with killing them. Shichibukai The Gorosei were once willing to have pirates work for the World Government. They see the seven warlords as important in maintaining the three great powers in the world along with the marines and the emperors. However, they do not like when that power is disturbed such as Crocodile losing to Luffy in Alabasta. They are also willing to have members they perceived to be weak assassinated like having Gekko Moriah killed by Doflamingo. The Gorosei also sees the seven warlords system important to maintain political ties such as having Jinbe in the organization to maintain a good relationship between the humans and fishmen. After Doflamingo's defeated (which wasn't covered) and Law's expelled, The power is yet again been disturbed. During the Levely of voting for the Shichibukai abolition due to both Alabasta and Dressrosa incidents, it is unknown to Gorosei how they feel of disbanding the Shichibukai and betrayed them by sending Marines to attack them but would assumed they have no further use of pirates anymore as they have made a grave mistake of allying with pirates. Monkey D. Luffy The Gorosei detests toward Monkey D. Luffy for the incidents he and his crew caused. They shown in frustration towards Luffy (despite of being Garp's grandson) for defeating three former Shichibukai (Crocodile, Gekko Moriah and Donquixote Doflamingo), defeating CP-9 and the destruction of Enies Lobby to rescue Nico Robin, punched a Celestial Dragon and escaped with the help of Bartholomew Kuma, break into and out of Impel Down with over 250 notorious prisoners along with Buggy, Mr. 3, Ivankov, Daz Bones, Crocodile and Jinbe (the Shichibukai resigned from his position) to assist Whitebeard for the war in Marineford and finally invaded into Totto Land and ruined Big Mom's tea party and Sanji's rigged wedding which the assassination of the entire Vinsmoke Family and escaped from Totto Land after defeated Big Mom's strongest son, Charlotte Katakuri. Abilities As the leaders of the World Government, the Gorosei has immense political power and influence in the One Piece world. They are the leaders of the World Government and they have control over the 170 allied nations. The Gorosei have the final say over anything since they have the power to veto the Fleet Admiral's commands. They have control over government organizations such as the Cipher Pol agencies, Marines, and the Shichibukai. They can revoke a Shichibukai's title if he or she refused to obey their orders such as what they did to Jinbe. However, due to their abolition, The Gorosei has assumed gave up this authority as the Marines were sent to attack the remaining Shichibukai as a result of their betrayal. When it comes to physical abilities and prowess, not much is known about them. However, one of the members have a sword which implies that the member is skilled in swordsmanship. History Past Not much is known about how these members became the leaders of the World Government or why they became the leaders, but for many years they have been leading the World Government. Ohara Incident Since the archaeologists of Ohara have been studying the Poneglyphs, the Gorosei decided that this was too dangerous because they did not want the world to know about the World Government's past. To avoid any upcoming problems, the Gorosei finally decided to initiated a buster call (or a destructive Navy attack) on the small island. Plot Sky Island Saga They first appear talking about who might take Crocodile's seat as the new Shichibukai. They also went on about the interactions with the Yonko and want the marines to hunt down Monkey D. Luffy as a person that cannot be forgiven. Water 7 Saga The Gorosei was commenting on Aokiji and his position as an Admiral. They were still interested in the interactions between the Yonko. Summit War Saga After the Whitebeard war, they were concerned about the condition of the world. They appeared to be upset about Jinbe since he left the Shichibukai; the Gorosei sees this as conflict between humans and fishmen. They continue to talk about the danger of Luffy and Blackbeard since they both have the Will of the D. Dressrosa Saga They seemed to be confused and worried about Donquixote Doflamingo's position as Shichibukai and his interaction between Luffy and Law. In an argument with Sakazuki who called them "Celestial Dragons' puppets", it was revealed that they had lied to the world about Doflamingo leaving the Shichibukai. They were shock to hear that Luffy had defeated Doflamingo and called him a "brat". Fujitora revealed the true news of the Dressrosa incident to prevent the Gorosei and Sakazuki from covering up the incident. Yonko Saga As the reverie is about to start, Shanks appeared in their meeting room. They wanted to know what Shanks wanted to talk about and reminded him that the reverie was about to start. They allowed him to sit and Shanks told them that he wanted to talk to them about a particular pirate. Moments after their conversation with Shanks, the Gorosei left their room. They got an invitation from Nefertari Cobra to have a talk. They are wary of him as they see his family, the Nefertari family as a traitors to them and the families that decides to live on the Red Line hundreds of years ago. They also brought up how things are getting out of their control with the news of Big Mom and Kaido planning to unite. One member of the Gorosei suggest that there might be the need for cleansing troublesome elements in the world to maintain their power and order. The Gorosei walk into the room of the empty throne and saw a mysterious figure called Im. They greet Im and kneel before the individual as they sit on the empty throne. The Gorosei ask the individual who should be erased from history. Members Gorosei 1-0.png|Member with a scar on the left side of his face, wears a hat over gray dreadlocks, and wields a walking cane. Gorosei.png|He is a tall and thin bearded with long white hair member who ordered the Buster Call on Ohara. Gorosei 3-0.png|Bald and has large birthmark spots on his forehead, and has a large white mustache member. Gorosei 4-0.png|Oldest looking member who carries a sword. Gorosei 5-0.png|Youngest looking member has blond hair, a beard of the same color, and has a scar on his chest. He also wears his suit with the shirt buttons open, and without a tie. Trivia *They are one of the few characters to have appeared before but not have their names introduced. Their first appearance was in Chapter 233 in the manga and Episode 151 in the anime. *One of the Gorosei seem to resemble the late comedian Don Rickles, but it is highly unlikely to have been based on him. That same Gorosei also resembles Salman Rushdie but is most likely not based on him either. Navigation Category:Propagandists Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Elderly Category:Bigger Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Non-Action Category:Conspirators Category:Nameless Category:Leader Category:Enigmatic Category:Xenophobes Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Partners in Crime Category:Necessary Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hypocrites